It has been highly desirable to create a toilet or urinal system that offers both odor and overflow protection. While many inventions have been found that address odor removal, and other inventions that address overflow protection, no known prior art has been found that addresses both odor removal and overflow protection. Prior art odor removal and prior art overflow protection devices are either expensive, very difficult to repair or maintain, or both.
Earlier U.S. Pat. No. 5,809,581, while this system fulfills its objective of odor removal, it would cease to function in the event of an overflow condition. The conduit from the toilet to the fan would become blocked by fluids that could not escape.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,302,714 shows ports and floats integrated in the toilet bowl that could be blocked by solids in the event of an overflow thus creating a maintenance issue and allow sewage gasses to escape back through the toilet and into the atmosphere.
And U.S. Pat. No. 7,383,594 has a second drain port with screen that could also become blocked with solids and thus creating overflowing conditions and maintenance issues in the event of an overflow.